Last glimpse of life
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “Ranmao, ever heard of the last glimpse of life?” Lau x Ranmao.


Pairing : LauRanmao .

Warnings : Takes place right after Lau and Ranmao jumped off the boat . Probably OOC-ness, grammatical errors.

* * *

They fell.

He looked at her face, which was so doll-liked.

The water, that vividly showed her porcelain face.

He couldn't help, but to move his hand forward.

Pushing through the water, his hand neared her face.

It was all until then,

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

* * *

_The navy colored curtains drawn to aside, the faint moonlight shone onto the table, onto them._

_Her sitting on his laps, not moving, face as usual, without any expressions._

_The chopsticks he held with steady hands, reached for a well-made dumpling._

_She parted her lips, and could feel the warmness of the food that was made less than half an hour ago._

_He watched her taking a small bite onto it, and looked at his eyes, which weren't visible._

"_It's yours," He smiled, his arm still around her waist, his vision fixed onto her._

_Taking another small bite, the fragrant smell of the dumpling lingered in her mouth, and the unfinished food still being held onto by the chopsticks._

_Her hands, which were near to the small table, took a spoon up, and had the dumpling away from the jade-colored chopsticks, and onto the spoon she was holding onto instead._

"_Ranmao?"_

_He called out, and she looked at him with her olive orbs._

_His smile got wider, getting her intentions. He pulled her gently closer,_

_Taking another closer look at her eyes, the long eyelashes, the beautiful eye color she held._

_The spoon was soon empty, and Lau continued to have a fixed gaze on her eyes._

_Was it alluring, or was it the work of the moonlight?_

"_Close your eyes, Ranmao."_

_Abiding, she had her eyes closed almost immediately._

_The olive-colored no longer seen, but it didn't lessen Ranmao's attractiveness to Lau._

_And as he neared her,_

_He pulled the string that was binding the curtains,_

_The moonlight blocked._

_She was truly alluring._

_

* * *

_

_The blanket, made of the finest silk and cotton was rested upon their bodies, protecting them from coldness._

_Her hands, Lau could feel it._

_It was cold._

_He held it, and rested his head onto where her collar bone was located._

_The room was dark, was freezing._

_He traced her fingers, and stopped at where he touched a delicate antique ring._

_He held it and raised it up lightly, looking at how perfectly the ring matched her._

"_Ranmao, ever heard of the last glimpse of life?"_

_Her wrist, held lightly by his hand, her fingers appealed through the darkness in the room._

_Lau, by seeing how her fingers closed slightly, knew her answer to his question._

"_There was a saying, that the last glimpse of life... was never beautiful. You tried your best to continue breathing, yet your heart stopped beating."_

_He moved his hand, from the wrist onto her slender fingers, closing his hand on them._

"_It was never beautiful, the last glimpse of life."_

_He smiled, and took her hand near his lips, kissing on her finger lightly._

"_So, Ranmao. Continue flying with the wings that you had, so beautifully."_

_Butterflies,_

"_Don't ever get caught by the net of death,"_

_He opened his eyes._

"_Which is not going to beautiful."_

_

* * *

_

She saw the outstretched arm towards her, and leaned her cheek onto the hand, which was cold from the water.

Being close to each other, she took the last look at Lau.

A fine man, that was so precious to her.

"_Ranmao, ever heard of the last glimpse of life?"_

Maybe this was the last glimpse of life that Lau had been talking.

Being tired of flying, being tired of flying non-stop.

Even butterflies, get tired of flying too.

"_So, Ranmao. Continue flying with the wings that you had, so beautifully."_

It was starting to get hard on her lungs, where breathing started to get so painful.

"_Don't ever get caught by the net of death,"_

By the look on Lau, he understood.

"_Which is not going to beautiful."_

His arm, like usual was on her waist,

For the final time.

Lau leaned closer, capturing the clear and strong image of her eyes.

The eyes that he had always thought were beautiful.

He kissed her lips lightly, leaning his forehead onto hers.

The water around them became pretty suddenly.

Ranmao held Lau's hand tighter, she wasn't going to make it anymore longer.

The water that seemed to be beautiful, could be suffocating too.

She tried her best to continue breathing, Lau knew.

He was, too.

"_There was a saying, that the last glimpse of life... was never beautiful. You tried your best to continue breathing, yet your heart stopped beating."_

She was pulled closer, and she could see the sunlight that was blocked out by the deep water.

And she was suddenly reminded of Lau's look.

"_Ranmao?"_

_He called out, and she looked at him with her olive orbs._

Lau was...

"Liar," She mouthed, much to Lau's little surprised.

He was slightly amused at her word, and had a faint smile on him.

Yes, indeed.

He was a liar.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

For the last glimpse of life had been so beautiful.

* * *

Owari.

A/N : Aye, first attempt on a Kuroshitsuji fic. ^^ Hoped you all liked it. I just started watching it, so i don't really have a firm grasp on their personalities. If there's any OOC-ness, pardon me ? ^^"

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.**


End file.
